Electronic devices are ubiquitous in today's world. Many of these devices are mobile devices, or are being replaced with mobile devices. Devices such as mobile phones and laptop computers have long been able to communicate via telecommunications networks—with each other, or with other mobile or stationary devices. However, additional devices are being enabled with communication and networking capabilities. These devices include gaming devices, personal music players, electronic books, and medical devices, to name a few. In addition, formerly non-networked devices, such as refrigerators, lighting systems, sprinkler systems and power systems are being fitted with communication and networking capabilities. At the same time, both businesses and individuals are implementing wireless networks at an ever-increasing rate, to facilitate the networking of all of these devices.
Given the above climate, device manufacturers are in need of antennas that offer broader bandwidth, smaller size and/or higher gain—all at a lower cost.